Mascara
by Deimos Eris
Summary: Hermione Granger sufre una tragedia al perder a sus padres, tras lo acontecido empieza a tramar su venganza, sin embargo en su camino descubrirá que no todo es blanco o negro.


Mascara

Porque todos llevamos una máscara puesta.

Te has dado cuenta que el enemigo, no es como tu pensabas, que has estado del lado equivocado todo el tiempo, lo has comprobado, con tus propios ojos y los has sentido en tu propia carne, los recuerdos vienen a tu mente y solo una palabra te da el aliento para salir de ahí, "Venganza"…

Hace un par de semanas saliste de vacaciones, tus padres fueron a recogerte como siempre con una gran sonrisa, fueron a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados, esa noche un par de mortifagos entran a tu casa, para encargarse de la amiga de Harry Potter y sus padres muggles, los torturan a los tres juntos, por primera vez sabes lo que puede hacer un cruciatus, piensas que morirás ahí con tus padres, en ese momento llegan algunos miembros de la orden y tus amigos, te sientes aliviada, pero el alivio no dura, el niño que vivió lanza un avada que rebota y cae directo en el pecho de tu madre, todos están enfrascados en la pelea que nadie se da cuenta solo tú, te giras para ayudar a tu padre mientras que Ron está peleando muy cerca de él, y esquiva el hechizo que iba contra él y le da a tu padre, en tan solo has perdido todo, acusa de tus "amigos", tu misma eres herida y después te despiertas en el hospital…

Tus supuestos amigos te dan palabras vacías de consuelo, sin darse cuenta de que ellos son los culpables de tu perdida, eso solo aumenta tu deseo de venganza, desde ese momento portas una máscara….

Sales del hospital y llegas al colegio, ellos te reciben como si nada, con grandes sonrisas en su rostro, portándose como si fueran personas inocentes y puras como te enerva, pero te controlas, sabes que no puedes quitarte la máscara que te has puesto, al menos no aun…

Sabes a quien acudir, buscas a las serpientes te sabes bonita y con buen cuerpo te sabes que nadie será capaz de resistirte, te enredas con Zabini, es bueno en la cama pero, ese no es tu propósito, pronto empiezas a envolverlo y el cae rendido a tus pies y te da la información que necesitas, tu siguiente objetivo es Theodore Nott, lo seduces y el cae a tus pies, necesitas que te recomiende con su padre, ya que es uno de los fieles seguidores de Voldemort, y él lo hace, pasas también por su padre cualquier cosa por lograr tu objetivo, y lo logras…

La comadreja te reclama el que ya no lo hagan y tu accedes, no quieres que sospechen, ya lo has rechazado mucho, finges bajo sus caricias que lo disfrutas y el como el estúpido que es se lo cree, aunque por dentro te da asco que te toque, te arrepientes de haber perdido tu virginidad con él, después de probar con otros te das cuenta de que es un mal amante, solo busca su satisfacción personal…

Ha llegado la hora son vacaciones de verano y les has dicho a tus "amigos" que te iras a pasar las vacaciones con tus tíos, no saben realmente que te diriges a un lugar muy diferente te despides de ellos con una gran sonrisa y un beso de tu "novio" que no quiere soltarte, pero por fin lo hacen y se van sales de la estación y por fin te puedes quitar la máscara, la sonrisa se borra y tus ojos se tornan fríos e inexpresivos…

Vas a un parque cercano y en lugar solitario encuentras una vieja bota la tocas y apareces en la mansión Malfoy, sonríes quien diría que visitarías la casa del que fue tu enemigo en la escuela y que ellos te recibirían y dejarían que te hospedes en su casa, las vueltas que da la vida después de un rato llegas hasta la inmensa puerta y tocas, un elfo te recibe, Lucios y Narcisa se encuentran en la sala te reciben con una sonrisa y ella te lleva a tu habitación, es enorme, sin duda es magnífica cada parte de la mansión, y tu recamara no se queda atrás, te quedas en tu habitación a descansar, estas agotada, ahora que lo piensas no has visto al príncipe de Slytherings, cuando tu regresaste al colegio él no estaba ahí, él había sido tu primer objetivo, por lo que escuchaste de Zabini, se encontraba enfermo en su casa y cuando regreso el chico casi siempre se perdía, parecía que le gustaba la soledad y a sus amigos los hacía de lado, tocan a tu puerta y abres ahí está Nott, con una sonrisa sensual lo dejas pasar e inmediatamente empiezan a desbordar pasión, él se encuentra ahí por lo mismo que tu…

Pasados unos días el príncipe sigue sin aparecerse, pero tú te diviertes pasando de la cama de Zabini a la de Nott, esa noche por fin serán marcados, llega el momento enfrente de todos los mortifagos eres marcada, quema pero aun así no emites ningún sonido de dolor, y Bellatrix te sonríe con orgullo, parece ser que tu maestra está orgullosa…

Bellatrix te instruye todos los días y empiezas a disfrutar como ella, el emplear la tortura, tu incentivo principal aplicarla a Harry y Ron…

Un día entras a la sala y te encuentras a Malfoy tirado en el suelo siendo víctima de un crucio por parte de su padre, te quedas a hi viendo, sin duda el idiota ha hecho algo mal, no puedes evitar que una sonrisa se te forme, Bellatrix se une a Lucius y entre los dos lo torturan mientras el gime de dolor, pero no suplica, el maldito es un orgulloso aun en eso… lo dejan sangrando por todos lados y tirado en el piso como un guiñapo, Lucius ha prohibido que lo curen sus ojos se detienen un momento en los tuyos y tu sonríes fríamente, te das la vuelta y lo dejas ahí…

Los días pasan y lo vez está un poco más delgado, es más alto que Ron, está un poco ojeroso, pero sigue siendo increíblemente guapo, lo deseas siempre lo has deseado y lo sabes, quieres al Dios del Sexo en tu cama para comprobar todo lo que dicen de él en el colegio, tratas de seducirlo pero él no cae, decides ir al cuarto de Zabini que está al lado del suyo, quieres que él te escuche y gimes fuerte en la cama pidiendo más quieres que él se dé cuenta de que eres una estupenda amante… Zabini cae profundamente dormido y tú te pones solo una camisa y vas a buscarlo, entras a su habitación y vez su torso desnudo solo lleva el pantalón de la piyama negra, te percatas de algo tiene una oscura y larga cicatriz en su corazón, al parecer reciente, lo vez con deseo pero él te ve como siempre de manera fría e inexpresiva te quitas la camisa de Zabini y le muestras tu perfecto cuerpo desnudo pero el sigue sin cambiar de expresión, te sientas entre sus piernas y te mueves en su entre pierna de manera sugestiva, el sigue sin cambiar de expresión lo besas pero él no corresponde tu beso, ni siquiera esta excitado, te dice que te vayas pero tú no haces caso lo deseas y lo tendrás, al ver que sigues en tu juego él se para y tu caes al suelo, te dirige una mirada que por unos segundos te hiela la sangre pero te controlas para que él no lo vea, pero no logras disimular una mirada de estupefacción, entonces el habla su voz suena fría y distante…

**Draco-** ¿Que haces aquí?…

**Hermione**\- Nada solo quiero tener un poco de diversión…

**Draco**\- Pues si quieres divertirte porque no vas con Zabini o Nott… porque yo no soy el bufón de nadie y mucho menos el tuyo, para andarte entreteniendo….

**Hermione**\- Celoso…. Vamos yo sé que me deseas…

**Draco**\- Vaya, Granger sin duda te tienes en una lata estima… pero lamento informarte que yo no te deseo…

**Hermione**\- Vaya Malfoy, sé que me deseas porque todos lo hacen… solo que eres muy orgulloso para admitirlo, anda divirtámonos juntos… (La chica camino sugerentemente hacia él)

**Draco**\- Granger… piensas que soy un limosnero…

Tú te detienes tu andar sugerente con cara de no saber lo que te está diciendo y es la verdad, no sabes que está tratando de decir…. Mientras él se sienta en la orilla de la cama en pose desinteresada con esa maldita mirada fría… al ver que no captas vuelve a hablar…

**Draco**\- Tengo pinta de indigente o de limosnero… para andar recogiendo las sobras de otros…

Esas palabras te enfurecen y estallas te aproximas furiosa a él y le das una fuerte bofetada, pero no le logras mover ningún cabello, sabes que le has pegado fuerte porque su mejilla esta roja y tu palma duele pero él no hace ninguna mueca de dolor solo sonríe de lado de forma despectiva…

**Hermione**\- Te juro que me la pagaras…

Él no dice nada se levanta y se dirige a su cama como si no estuvieras ahí, tu tomas la camisa del suelo y sales de ahí, quien se cree para tratarte de esa manera, en qué diablos estabas pensando para pensar que podrías disfrutar un momento de ese imbécil falto de carácter, pero te vengaras… y sabes cómo hacerlo en unos días has seducido completamente a su padre, le pides que te lleve a su recamara, la que comparte con su esposa, tiene un buen cuerpo a pesar de la edad, ya sabes de donde saco el físico el rubio están a punto de hacerlo cuando entra la esposa y los ve en su cama ella empieza a reclamarle e intenta irse contra ti pero Lucius no lo permite y le manda un crucio haciéndola aullar de dolor, el ingresa rápido a la habitación y ve a su padre aplicándole repetidos crucio el posa una mirada fría en ti y corre a auxiliar a su madre, tu ríes divertida, el insulta a su padre y él le aplica varios crucios a los dos tú te levantas y observas la escena completamente extasiada has obtenido el desquite… los dos quedan muy mal en el suelo y tu sales de ahí complacida, Lucius te detiene quiere continuar lo que dejaron pendiente, Su madre está en San Mungo, él ha estado con ella todo el tiempo a él ni siquiera le preocupa ha estado todo el tiempo en tu cama… es buen amante pero no el mejor, pronto te aburres, total tú ya has obtenido lo que querías y lo dejas con ganas de más…

Regresan al colegio y tu apenas lo vez todas las tardes se va a visitar a su madre, has terminado con Ron ya que él puede llegar a descubrir tu marca, diciendo que necesitas tiempo y el muy iluso te cree, tu informas de sus movimientos a sus enemigos, varios de la orden han caído, pero has pedido encargarte tú de la comadreja, ya que Harry le pertenece a el señor tenebroso, y él ha aceptado está complacido con la información…

En el último ataque después de la muerte de Dumbledore, que estuvo a cargo de Draco, te das cuenta de que no es tan inútil como creías… él se ha ido, tus "amigos" también lo harán y tu iras con ellos, pero de repente ocurre algo que no te esperas ellos no te avisan y se van sin ti… dejándote una nota en donde dicen que no quieren que te arriesgues con ellos, que no te quieren exponer, esto te enfurece los malditos se te han escapado de las manos… cuando se entera Bellatrix ella es la encargada de aplicarte el castigo y demonios jamás habías experimentado un dolor igual, no puedes evitar que las lágrimas se resbalen por el dolor que te está causando…

La batalla en Hogwarts ha llegado, el maldito niño que vivió a derrotado a Voldemort, tú tienes que huir antes de que los demás se enteren, y sabes quien tiene el poder y el dinero para ayudarte, llegas a la mansión buscando a Lucius pero él no está, a él y Draco los perdiste de vista al inicio de la batalla, vas a la habitación de Draco, él no está pero hay una puerta secreta abierta te diriges hasta ahí, y lo que encuentras te deja sorprendida, son fotos tuyas, cuando estabas en cuarto año, todas tomadas a la distancia en donde estas sonriendo o leyendo un libro a la orilla del lago se acerca a una pequeña mesa y descubre un libro de piel negra con un bordado de oro con las iniciales D.M, se ve tentada y lo abre, en el están escritos sus sentimientos por ella, sus manos tiemblan y las lágrimas salen por sus ojos, al descubrir una verdad oculta… él tenía esa cicatriz en su pecho como resultado de negarse a matar a sus padres… él llega y te encuentra hi, te arrebata su diario ante tu sorpresa, él te ama y has descubierto que tú siempre lo has amado también, lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas mientras dices lo siento una y otra vez, te pones de rodillas y pides perdón, él te levanta y te besa, es un beso dulce, tierno y sincero, en el reflejan el amor que se tienen te lleva a su cama y te besa tú le correspondes, tiemblas a su tacto, sus caricias son diferentes a cualquier otra que hayas sentido, te sientes viva, feliz y completa como hacía mucho no te habías sentido, en ese momento no piensas en huir… solo en sentirlo, lo besas y lo acaricias, besas su cicatriz con todo el amor que puedes, por primera vez sabes lo que es hacer el amor, porque ahora lo entiendes este sentimiento no es igual, a ningún otro que hallas sentido, ni siquiera se asemeja un poco a lo que una vez sentiste por la comadreja, lloras de felicidad… y ruegas porque ese momento dure por siempre, te sientes embriagada de amor bajo su piel, y pides más… se aman una y otra vez hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo….

Te levantas ya muy entrada la mañana y lo vez llegar al parecer a llorado, tu corres a su lado para ver qué sucede y él te parta… te duele y preguntas ¿Por qué?… él te dice que no tienes de que preocuparte, los mortifagos que sabían que pertenecías del lado de Voldemort se ha encargado de borrarles la memoria, y los demás están muertos… que puedes continuar tu vida, sin ninguna preocupación, ya decidas permanecer en el mundo mágico o en el muggle… el espera que seas feliz… que alguna vez seas volver a ser capaz de amar…

Tú te aferras a él con todas tus fuerzas, no lo quieres dejar el derrama una lagrima y te dice que lo de ustedes ya nunca podrá ser… tú le preguntas la razón y el controla sus ansias de no llorar está temblando… y las palabras que salen de su boca, cavan la tumba de su amor… su madre a muerto…. Tú también lloras y dices lo siento una y otra vez… te vistes y sales de ahí diciéndole te amo, al salir de la mansión esta comienza a incendiarse y tu tratas de correr a dentro pero eres detenida por unas manos conocidas, Harry te está agarrando para que no vayas al interior y tú lo golpeas y le gritas pero él no te deja correr a su lado… ante tus ojos vez como las llamas terminan de consumir todo…

Los años pasan y él te dijo la verdad nadie, que sabía que permanecías del lado de Voldemort hablo, trabajas en el ministerio y eres una persona respetada, te casaste con Dean Thomas, y tienen un hijo que está en su segundo año en Hogwarts… tu hijo es lo único que te da felicidad… Lo vez llegar con un impecable traje negro, acompañado de su esposa, el lleva en brazos una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años rubia oscura como su madre pero los grises como los de su padre, va a dejar a su hijo Scorpius al andén, es igual al blondo… el niño va ingresar por primera vez a Hogwarts, él ahora es el primer ministro de la magia es considerado un héroe nacional, ya que era un doble agente… le dio información a algunos miembros de la orden y al ministerio, para desbaratar sus planes, además ayudo a Harry y Ron en la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes, dio una lista de todos los mortifagos que actuaron a las órdenes de Voldemort, también fue el mismo quien entrego a su padre a los aurores para que recibiera el beso del dementor… estos lo saludan y este corresponde… se ve feliz al lado de su esposa y sus hijos, y sientes como tu corazón se estruja, pensando en que tú ahora podrías estar a su lado y ser la madre de sus hijos… pero eso jamás podrá ser porque tú misma te encargaste de destruir su amor por ti y la esperanza de un futuro juntos… él te mira unos segundos y tú le sonríes él te devuelve la sonrisa y sabes que se alegra que estés bien, que no te guarda ningún rencor…

Tu hijo te llama y tú te giras, él es quien te ha enseñado otra vez a amar… un amor diferente pero amor a final de cuentas le das un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mientras tu hijo te sonríe y se despide…

Por fin eres libre de quitarte la máscara y continuar con tu vida, por la felicidad de tu hijo.

**Fin**


End file.
